


Jealousy is Illogical

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [213]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they meet Clint's ex. And he's a nice guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is Illogical

Phil Coulson is a logical man. 

He’s supposed to be, at least.

“-I know! How long has it been?” Clint said cheerfully. 

“17 years, give or take.” The guy, Phil doesn’t know who he is, but clearly Clint does. And from 17 years ago. Give or take. Ugh.

“Christ, make me feel older, why don’t you?” Clint shoved him playfully, and they both laughed. 

“Disco. The Beatles. Drive-in Movies!” The guy joked.

“Ugh. Stop.” Clint said and they both laughed again. Phil wanted to make this man disappear. “Oh, Phil.” Clint finally recognized his boyfriend. Who was standing right there for 5 whole goddamn minutes. “This is Rick.” The guy waved him a quick hello, “We know each other from way back in the circus. He was the lion tamer’s apprentice then.”

“And you were already the world’s greatest marksman.” Rick started jokingly bowing in praise in front of Clint. 

Clint rolled his eyes at Rick. “Rick. This is Phil. My partner.”

Rick’s eyes widened a bit at the proclamation, and Phil narrowed his. “Partner, as in…”

“Lover.” Phil practically growled.

“Oh, nice. Congratulations.” Rick nodded at Phil, and Phil wanted to bite his head off. He entertained the idea for a bit, if only to look like he was enjoying the company. “I see you still have good tastes in men, Barton.” Rick waggled his eyebrows.

“Please. Stop patting yourself in the back. I only developed my good tastes after I met Phil.”

Rick winced, “Ouch. Sticks and stones.”

“Am I missing something here?” Phil asked, (and hoped that it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Oh, Rick and I used to date. Up until we decided to end it and just stay friends.”

“Oh.” Phil said. It was the only thing he said after asking, actually. Choosing instead to put on his bland face mask and just listen. After a while of just the two ex-circus performers talking, Rick decided it was time to go. 

“Well, it was nice seeing you again, Barton. We should meet up again, sometime. And it was also nice to meet you, Phil.” Liar. “You take care of Clint, you hear me? I reserve the right to sucker punch yo face if you ever make him cry.” Rick grinned at him. Clint snorted and Phil just raised an eyebrow at him. “See you guys later.”

and then he was gone.

“Sorry about that.” Clint said to Phil, as they resumed walking back to the tower. “Old friends, you know how it is.”

Phil nodded silently, and after a few silent moments, Phil asked, “Are you going to see him again?”

“Maybe, yeah. Why? Do you wanna go? You’re welcome to join us, if you want.” Clint said enthusiastically.

“Thank you, but I’d really rather not.” Phil said as politely as he could.

“Come on. It’ll be fun!”

“I don’t think It’ll be as fun as you two expect it to be if I’m there.”

“Why? Do you not like him?“

“I do. He’s very…” Phil paused, trying to think of a word to describe the person you wanted to decapitate. “decent.”

Clint raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. “Decent?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

Clint narrowed his eyes at Phil. “Okay. Fine. I guess I’ll just go out with him on my own.”

“I’d rather you not either, actually. I mean, obviously, I can’t stop you if you wanted to go, but I’d rather you not. go out. with… uh. Him.” Phil winced. That sounded much more confident in his head.

Clint watched him with wary eyes before he smiled slyly. “Phil Coulson, are you jealous of Rick?”

“No!” Phil answered a little too quickly. “I mean, I kind of wanted to rip his head off a while ago while he was telling you jokes and you were laughing like it was the funniest thing you’ve heard in 17 years, give or take but I’m not jealous.”

Clint smiled, pulled them both aside and pulled Phil into a hug, with a few well placed butterfly kisses on his face. “You are ridiculous, you know that?” Clint grinned at him. “There’s nothing to be jealous over. Rick is just an old friend. Who also happens to be my ex, but I swear there hasn’t been anything there for more than 17 years.”

“Give or take.” Phil added.

Clint chuckled. “Give or take.” He kissed Phil’s nose, “But if it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t go out with him. At least not alone. and not without telling you first. How about that?” 

“Thank you. I’d like that.” Phil smiled, and kissed Clint lightly on the cheek. 

Clint chuckled some more. “How can you be so cool and be so dorky at the same time?”

“I’m afraid that’s government secret.” Phil waggled his eyebrows at Clint, who laughed at the sight of it. They held hands again as they made their way back to the tower.

“Oh, wait. I have to text Rick, tell him I can’t see him anytime soon.” Clint took out his phone and fired a quick message.

Not a minute later, Clint’s phone beeped and Clint snorted when he read the message. “He’s asking if you happen to be jealous.”

“Tell him, I might be.” Phil shrugged.

a few seconds after Clint sent his message, Rick replied. Clint laughed this time and he read the message aloud, “Oh, I know he is. He looked like he could set me on fire with just the power of his glares a while ago. It was intense. I like him.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr]()


End file.
